Fated Meeting (Giripan)
by yourmomispants
Summary: Kiku happens to discover a lost kitten in his small town, and decides to take her in. She seems to have very odd needs for a kitten, and Kiku treats her well. However, soon enough her owner, the handsome local grocer, is knocking on Kiku's door with a found poster.
1. Chapter 1

1

Kiku is walking home in his usual navy kimono, admiring the August sky. His ebony hair gently wisps in the summer breeze as he listens to the wind. Then he hears something else, a small meow coming from below. He averts his dark eyes down, looking left and right. Kiku turns around, seeing a snowy bombay kitten at his heels.

He kneels down to the kitten, scratching it's chin and listening to the growing purr. Analyzing the cat, he notes how matted the white fur is on it's abnormally thin body. "Hello little kitty, are you far from home?" He asks. Kiku looks at it's invisible collar, assuming the cat is lost. With much caution he lets the kitten hop into his arms and they head down the clean sidewalk back home.

The house is like many on the street, one-storied with ivory siding. His garden in the front has a few flowered shrubs with a little painted watering can on the stool in the dirt. The concrete porch is thin area-wise and only a half-inch off the ground. Kiku takes out his keys, unlocking the centered door into his front room. He sets the kitten down, allowing it to wonder around the mysterious building.

To the left is an archway into the living room with connected tan carpet. Ahead Kiku goes to the crammed yet well-kept kitchen, emptying his pockets onto the counter. The snowy kitten leaps atop the wooden table. Kiku reaches into the cupboard to grab his cat food from petsitting. With a small bowl he sets down a pile of dry pet food for it. The kitten approaches the bowl, sniffing it, then turning away. Kiku is shocked, "You don't like cat food?"

He opens the refrigerator door, knocking a few things around and pulling out a plastic container of tuna. After opening the lid he presents the tuna to the kitten, again rejected. "Well what am I supposed to feed you now?" He decides to go get some more food to try for the cat tomorrow at the market. Then he starts some boiling water and begins cooking a packet of ramen for himself. After making that he pours himself a bowl and puts it on his kotatsu in the living room. He sits down, then remembers that he forgot his chopsticks and gets back up. When he returns to the room he smiles at the sight of the snowy kitten drinking his ramen broth and nibbling at the noodles.

After eating Kiku takes pictures of this kitten, uploading them onto his laptop. With a document program he designs a found kitten poster with pictures and his address on the poster. Realizing there is no gender on the cat, he gently picks it up, seeing that it is a she. He sends them to the printer stashed in his living room closet. Once he prints a couple copies they are placed on the kitchen table and the cat follows him to his room while he prepares for bed.

Kiku is lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. When his eyes start to slide shut, he is leaped upon and shaken awake. The kitten has started to snuggle with his feet. At first he attempts to get her off, uncomfortable with the feeling. Then he gets up, grabbing an extra pillow and setting it across the room. He signals her and she races towards him. She sits on the pillow and is then well pet fast asleep. After that he climbed back down in his own sheets. Soon after he was asleep as well.

He wakes up on his own the next morning by slowly blinking his eyes open. There in front of him lied that kitten, still fast asleep. Kiku lifts up his hand and lightly pets her. She quickly awakens showing her electric blue eyes dilate to the sunlight peering in.

Kiku wonders the suburban streets in his mossy kimono today. Occasionally he stops at a wooden power line pole, taping a poster up. He walks to the market and puts up a few posters as well. At eleven AM he is back home. His chest is aching a bit so he sits down before starting his work. He seems rather glum, and then the kitty jumps up on the kotatsu and stares at him.

She purrs rhythmically as Kiku praises her. "You should have a name, little kitty." He stops and thinks for a moment, taking his fingers through her pearly fur. "Yuki, like your fur." He smiles, pleased by Yuki's reaction.

Yuki jumps away, and Kiku takes out his laptop. He logs into his account and starts to work. Generally, he works from home as a translator for a publishing company. About three times a month he goes up to his office in the city. Kiku enjoys living in a quieter neighborhood because it makes it much easier to think in safer, open-fielded area. Even if it is considered a suburb, the houses are very spaced apart. There are sidewalks for Kiku to walk on, which is helpful because he doesn't drive.

For hours Kiku types and reads, stopping briefly for tea or Yuki. Once he is done for the day, he thinks it is time to eat something. The time is four-thirty, but he usually eats early anyway but probably will grab something small later. He puts a single-serving cup of ramen in the microwave for Yuki, and starts preparing some fish for himself.

When finished he takes out the ramen and his sliced fish, both Kiku and Yuki eat at the kitchen table today. Yuki meows for the food, excited for her favorite meal again. He finishes before Yuki, so he planned to get up. However, he doesn't leave until she is also finished because he got caught, almost mesmerized by the kitten's eating habit.

He takes a napkin, wiping off the broth from Yuki's snout. Immediately after getting released she hops away, adventuring through the house. Kiku put the half-finished cup of ramen in the refrigerator. After that he washed the dishes by hand and wiped down the counter. All this was finished ahead of schedule.

It occurs to him that it is only just after five, and there is plenty of time left in the day to visit someone. Kiku is used to spending long periods of time to himself, but he does have friends and tries to get out often. He mostly meets people through work, like Alfred and Arthur and Ludwig. Then there's Feliciano, but Kiku only met him through Ludwig. Besides, they're his neighbors. Kiku gets along just fine with them, but all his family is back home in Japan at the time. However, Kiku does not regret leaving his original house, he had to go. When people ask why he usually shrugs it off, saying it was for himself.

Feliciano is probably home now, but he may be busy with Ludwig so Kiku doesn't plan on intruding. Things have been going well with the two of them lately. Kiku was glad he helped Ludwig confess his love for Feliciano a while back, because they have been so happy together since then. Kiku is honored to have helped them.

Then Kiku remembers how he plans on having Feliciano over tomorrow evening. They meet up often when they want to talk about things, but Kiku is more of a listener. He doesn't have lots of things to say nowadays. Feliciano, however, always has lots of drama and events about Ludwig or his job that he needs Kiku's advice for. Again, Kiku is honored to help.

Suddenly remembering his plans, Kiku feels a bit less lonely. Perhaps he can now catch up on his anime, but then there is a knock on the door. Kiku turns, cracking open the door a bit.

He sees a tall young man, standing tall and well built with a sleepy expression under his long, tangled, chestnut locks. A split curl emerges off the very top of his head. His head cocks to the side, as he holds up the found kitten poster. "Do you have my cat?" He asks.

Kiku opens the door considerably wider. "Ah, yes you have the right house." Kiku answers. He turns, ticking his tongue while calling out "Yuki?"

Yuki comes, quickly waddling over to Kiku and rubbing up against his heels. The man looks down at her, scooping her up in his strapping tan arms. He averts his calm green eyes back to Kiku. "She looks very healthy." He comments. "How did you manage to feed her?"

"W-well," Kiku starts, slightly blushing just for talking to such an attractive guy "She seems to very much enjoy cooked ramen."

"Ah, ok." The man notes. "Thank you." He turns and starts to walk away.

Kiku feels shocked at how quickly he just started to leave, and rushes when speaking back. "Eh? You're very welcome! And don't forget to pet her too, her fur is gentle and knots easy. Oh and it's chicken ramen, and she gets lonely at night!"

He looks back, smiling at his concern and nodding. Finally he waves back, turning the corner out of sight. Kiku just stands in the doorway for a moment. Then he closes the door, feeling a bit empty after the whole situation. Well, at least he has something to tell Feliciano tomorrow.

Kiku lies in his shallow bed at night, staring back up at his dark ceiling. The moonlight peers in from the open blinds. The silver stripes of light remind Kiku of Yuki's creamy fur. "_I hope she is going to be ok with him. Well of course she is, he is her owner. He looked like a god- oh wait did I just think that? No, no, no I mean responsible person."_ He thought. "_She is probably sleeping on his feet right now, but when she wakes up she will be hungry. What if he forgets to pet her? What am I thinking? She will be just fine."_

Kiku questions himself about her and the man for quite a while, until he finally closes his dark eyes and soars off to sleep.

**Side notes: Yuki= Snow (According to Google Translate)**

**Thanks for reading! If you can't tell, they are human. I'd like to thank my friend Canadia for the title too~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Kiku awakens from his alarm after a rough night's sleep. He drags himself out of bed, shuffling to the kitchen to start his morning tea. While boiling the water he pokes his head into the fridge. He grabs Yuki's half-finished cup of ramen, dumping it in the sink, seeing no use for it now. The tea is finished, and Kiku grabs a cup. After a sip his eyes fully awaken and he is ready to start the day. The warm sensation in his chest gives him the motivation to get ready.

At ten-o'clock Kiku wonders up to the board in the market, clothed in an old, indigo kimono. He removes the found cat poster he put up just the other day, throwing it in the garbage. Next he grabbed a basket and started getting his regular groceries. He walks through the store in a fairly good mood, remembering not to grab anymore ramen this time.

While proceeding to the checkout, he steps in line for one of the two cashiers. He generally gets the same one every time, now that he thinks about it. His name is Tino, he's very peppy and always smiling. When Kiku comes face to face with his cashier today, it is none other than the handsome man who cares for Yuki.

He says "Good morning.", not stopping his checking out process. Today he wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, that complemented his messy brunette hair.

"Good morning." Kiku replies. He taps his fingers, wanting to say something to him. "_Did he forget about me or something? Maybe not, he is working after all. Still.." _ The items are being checked out very slowly, but he is calculating how much time he has left to say something already. His mind searches for English to string together and make conversation. "So how is the kitty doing at home?"

The man looks up, speaking softly. "She's doing well."

"Are you sure? She ate well, yes?"

"Yes, she is good. How are you today?"

Kiku hesitates to answer, surprised the handsome man asked about himself. "Oh, I'm ok, thank you."

The man focuses back at the machine, adding up the total to $46.89. "That's good."

Kiku hands him his credit, thinking about the meaning of him asking. "Eh, well, my name is Kiku Honda, very nice to meet you."

"I am Heracles Karpusi." He says, handing Kiku his credit card.

"Thank you very much, Karpusi-san." Kiku tells him with a little bow as he grabs his groceries. He strolls out of the store, his mind wandering.

That afternoon Kiku is picking up things around the house, preparing for Feliciano to visit. While wiping down the kotatsu, his cell phone begins to vibrate, playing the chorus from Hatsune Miku's "The World is Mine". Kiku picks it up, "Konnichwa, Honda-desu."

"Vargas-kun, hello... Oh, I see. Thank you very much for calling...Yes, yes... See you Thursday...Goodbye." Kiku sets the phone down, realizing his plans have been canceled. He continues tidying up the house anyways, since he has already begun.

The clock says it's quarter to 7, so Kiku figures he will start his bath now. He goes to the restroom, starting up the warm water. Steam fills the room, and he turns the faucet twisted off. Just when he is about to undress, there is a familiar knocking at the door. Kiku rushes out, once again peeping through the same door to find the same man there.

Heracles looks down "Hello Kiku. It's Heracles, remember me from earlier today?"

Kiku opens the door wider again, "Ah yes, hello Karpusi-san. May I ask what brings you here at night?" He jumps, feeling something brush up against his ankle. Kiku looks down, being stared up at by Yuki's blazing cyan eyes.

"She wasn't ever as happy at my house, I've only had her for two weeks. You took such good care of her I just think she would be happier with you." Heracles tells him.

"Eh? But she is yours, I couldn't separate you two. As kind as your offer is I'm not sure I am worthy of it!" Kiku goes on, shocked at the stranger's kindness. "_I really would enjoy keeping her, and it really is no trouble on my part, but how selfish would I be to take her like that! Then again, he is offering. What am I thinking? He must really like her too; I don't know where this is coming from, but he looks like a cat person. Perhaps it is his calm yet serious nature? Why am I thinking about this now? He must think I am crazy!"_

"Are you sure? I just want her to be happy. I want you to be happy too."

"_Where did that come from?! He is not like most people..." _Kiku blushes, watching the cat already paw her way into the house. He lowers his chin, glancing away. "I suppose it is in everyone's best interest. Ah, thank very very much Karpusi-san!" He bows quickly to him. How kind of him that was, he must return a favor. Returning favors have always been part of his nature.

Once again Heracles starts to exit abruptly, and Kiku speaks before thinking. "Maybe in return I could buy you a lunch tomorrow!" Kiku stops there, his face bright red. He feels sick at the way his words came out. His stomach curls in utter disgust of his own actions.

Heracles turns back, still and watching Kiku hide his face. His head slowly drifts to the right, saying: "You don't have to do that."

Kiku squeezes out: "I insist! It's least I can do.." before his heart sinks.

Heracles blinks slowly, not removing his stare. "Ok then."

There is a bit of an awkward silence, where neither of them can find words to say. Kiku twiddles his thumbs, gathering himself back together in a professional manor. "The little place off Patterson in town, at noon?" He asks, holding back the tension in this throat. "_Why am so nervous around this man? Sure, he's quite handsome, but there's no way we could ever... That is ridiculous! He's probably not even gay!"_

Heracles dips his chin down then up, sloth-like in his movements. He yawns, "I will go there tomorrow. See you then Kiku." Kiku can see his mind slowly shutting down, his eyes drooping and his words getting more and more drawn out.

The japanese man bows to Heracles, "Sayonarra Karpusi-san." Kiku is about to walk back inside, when he twists around quickly once more. "And much thanks again for the kitty!" Yuki rushes up to him, purring as he closes the door shut. Kiku rubs his hand on his own face, ready to pound his head against the wall. "_I must have sounded like an idiot to him! He was so bored of me he was falling asleep- literally! What if he didn't want to go to lunch tomorrow, did I force him? Oh no oh no oh no..."_

Kiku moves to the back, re-establishing the cat's needs around the house. His mind still wanders from place to place. "_Whatever it is about him, it is not romantic on any level and never will be. He is just an acquaintance of mine who was very kind..."_

"_But if that is so, then why can't I leave it at that?"_


	3. Chapter 3

3

Heracles pulls into the little parking lot with plenty of room. He yawns, ruffling his tangled, long hair. After that he steps out of his dark blue Toyota and feels up his pockets, making sure he has all his stuff.

Slowly, he wanders into the tiny restaurant in search for Kiku. With a glance left and right he notices his ebony hair peeking up from above a booth. While walking over to the back he removes his beige work coat, then sliding onto the horribly cerise seat. Kiku looks up at him, slightly flushed "Good afternoon Karpusi-san."

"Hello Kiku." Heracles yawns, picking up a menu from the side. Kiku hides behind his menu as well, moving his dark eyes nervously around the place. Today he wore a nice fall coat and a grey indoor scarf. Heracles takes note of his jumpy expression, finding it difficult to focus on him or reading the menu. With a calm, steady voice he asks "How is the cat at your house?".

Kiku snaps into an eager face, excited to speak. "Ah, she is doing very well with me. Her name is Yuki, or at least that is what I call her." He twiddles his thumbs under the table, waiting for him to respond. Heracles blinks take longer and longer, and the silence is getting deadlier. "She is a very kind kitty, you must have raised her well."

With a yawn, he replies: "I didn't have her that long really. She was very sick and wouldn't eat anything, so nobody would take care of her. I had to feed her artificially and she wasn't happy about that."

"Oh really?" Kiku begins, relieved he was willing to talk. The hispanic waiter approaches them, smiling as he raises his notepad.

"You are ready to order, si?" He asks them.

"I'll have the Caesar salad." Heracles smoothly tells him, nodding off to the sound of his own voice. "_I'm so tired, did I remember them this morning?"_

"I will have the french onion soup please." Kiku tells the peppy waiter.

"Would you like any drinks with that señors?"

Kiku replies: "I'm fine thank you."

"Coffee." Heracles orders. He seems to be digging through his pockets sluggishly. Under his sleepy expression lies a bit of worry. Suddenly he pulls out a little orange container full of pills. After twisting off the cap he dumps out two into his palm, then tossing them into his mouth. With a gulp of water they vanish and the plastic container is placed back into his coat pocket.

Kiku tilts his head to the side a bit out of curiosity. Heracles mirrors him, moving his head down-left. His brunette clumps of hair wave into his face over two verdurous, half-lidded eyes. Kiku retreats back down, his face reddened. "_SO KAWAII~~" _

While horribly failing at masking his expression, Kiku attempts to say something over the sound of his own thunderous heartbeat. "Your pills, may I ask what they are for?" Heracles blinks a few times, almost as though he doesn't comprehend the question. Kiku starts to regret asking and panics a bit, thinking "_How dare I ask, it was probably personal. I hardly know this man, he probably thinks I'm an odd stranger!"_ He stutters, saying, "Wait, wait! I am very sorry for asking. Please forgive my rudeness Karpusi-san." and finishing with a small bow.

Another silent moment passes by, and Heracles replies calmly. "These are for my narcolepsy, they make my brain stay awake when it wants to sleep." He pauses, twisting a strand of his hair around. Kiku is still a bit pink, but is clearly listening contently.

The cheerful Spanish waiter returns with the soup, salad, and coffee. "Enjoy! I'll be back later, okay?" He hops away, nearly glowing with merry.

He releases his hair strand, watching it curl at the tip. While speaking he paws at his salad with the silver fork. "They make me irritable because I am still just as sleepy. I need them though, they keep me from randomly sleeping in the day."

Kiku averts his eyes to the soup, asking: "What happens if you forget them?".

Heracles lifts up a bite of salad on his utensil. "Time slips away then. I'll forget them more often and think no time has passes at all. That's not good." He eats the salad, feeling the crunch of lettuce on his tongue.

The japanese man makes a slightly worried expression into his soup. "I'm very sorry about that." "_Wow, I feel very bad for him."_ "Please be careful then." He lifts up his soup bowl by the bottom with his left hand, a spoon in his right.

They both eat for a bit, Kiku feeling oddly embarrassed. He doesn't generally eat with other people, especially ones he isn't well known to. Heracles seems calm and collected. After consuming half of his salad, he asks: "So where do you work?"

Kiku lowers his soup in hand, answering the question politely. "I work on translating things for my company, like books and manuals. Usually I work at home, but I have a work place in the city. I find it easier to work in quiet, open spaces." He seems slightly more at ease when speaking about simple, logical topics.

"How did you become so good at english?" Heracles asks lightly, sipping at his coffee.

Kiku is now comfortable with speaking, this happens to be a topic he can usually talk about easily, unless brought into far too much detail. He folds his hands professionally under the table and continues the conversation. "I took classes in a university who sent me here on exchange for a semester at a time: I did that three times of my two college years. When I was in America, I got a small job with a publishing company, not as a big worker though. After that I graduated and moved here, working as a translator for the same office. It took a long time, but now I have moved up the ranks."

Heracles nods, showing he was paying attention. There is a sudden obnoxious vibrating coming from his pocket. Kiku stops his little speech, expecting Heracles to check. Heracles digs through his jean pocket, pulling out his silver flip-phone. After looking at the number he declines the call, then looks back up to Kiku as though nothing happened.

"Who was that?" Kiku asks him, suddenly changing his mindset.

Heracles rubs his face, eyes closed. "Nobody really, just my step-brother." He looks back up to Kiku, still showing interest in the prior conversation.

"_Why wouldn't he pick up for his brother? I understand it is very rude to pick up the phone at the table, but what if it was important? Does he have bad terms with his family? I guess I shouldn't ask..."_

Once more Heracles' phone begins to vibrate, and it is immediately rejected. He fumbles with his bangs, appearing to be stressed.

While it's on his mind, Kiku checks his own phone. Time has gone surprisingly slow, so he continues to go on about his work for a bit. Then he feels bad for not letting Heracles talk, and stops speaking.

Kiku picks at his half-eaten french onion soup, waiting for Heracles to say something. However, it doesn't seem he has anything to say; But he loves to stare. The entire conversation he has been looking up at Kiku as if he was a depressing film. His glaucous pupils glaze over Kiku's sable, perfectly cut hair and feeble postured body. He enjoys peering into Kiku's ever-changing dark eyes with his own. Kiku, on the other hand, tends to avoid looking directly into someones eyes, feeling too nervous to establish that type of connection.

This silence is usually expected when eating with either of the two, but Kiku is mysteriously jittery to the sound. He can feel tingling in his fingers and toes and the hollow beating in his aching chest. Heat is beginning to flush into his face, just by sitting there."_Say something."_

"So you like cats?" Kiku asks. "_Agh, what a dumb thing to say."_

Immediately Heracles answers with ease. "I love cats." His chin is slightly tilted downward, emphasizing his seriousness of emotion.

Something rushes through Kiku's body at that moment. For only a fraction of a second, that rush set off something like gunfire in himself. It raged like hellfire and extinguished so quickly, almost as though his body refused to let it happen.

Still, his heart thunders onward, shaking his voice. "I see, me too."

"Cats are so cute." Heracles begins, "They are so fluffy, and have little soft paws. So carefree, I'm jealous."

Kiku nods quickly, agreeing with him. Cats are adorable.

Speaking of cats, Kiku again checks the time. Yuki must be hungry now, and as much as he would like to sit here and sit with someone he does *not* like romantically, he must be leaving soon enough.

The waiter returns very quickly, joyfully placing small parchment on the table with his free hand. "No rush señors! Pay whenever you like, si?" He then rushes over to another table, delivering food to a nordic group of students.

Kiku looks down at the bottom of his bowl, then over to the empty salad bowl. He reaches for the bill, happy with the low price. "_It is very cheap of me to repay him with food... Then again my western co-workers seem to find it quite okay in payment."_

Heracles asks "Are we leaving now?" in his general soft tone. Kiku is just now notices how he is much more awake then he was at the beginning of this date.

"_Wait no. This was not a date what am I thinking? Ugh, stupid stupid stupid!"_

In frustration of his own thoughts he jumps up out of the booth, cautiously. He walks up to the register, in wait of a cashier. Kiku listens to the noisy kitchen nearby, hearing the reaction to his waiting. Someone loudly shouted "Antonio, you shit-bastard! Get back out there instead of sitting on your fine ass over here!" Kiku's eyes widen a bit, slightly pink at the thought of what was going on in the kitchen.

Their Spanish waiter returns out, rubbing his head. He sees his customers waiting and smiles with pep. "Hola! You are ready to pay?"

Kiku nods, handing him the bill and the cash. Antonio opens the register, preparing change for Kiku. He gives Kiku back a couple ones and change, but Kiku doesn't accept it.

"Please, keep the change." Kiku tells him with innocence.

"Eh?" The Spanish man replies, surprisingly shocked at his generosity. "Gracias!"

Kiku bows, then exiting the building ahead of Heracles, and holding the glass door open for him. Heracles follows him out, holding his hand above the sun. Kiku once again bows slightly to Heracles, "Thank you for accompanying me today, Karpusi-san."

"Goodbye Kiku, thank you for the meal." He begins to unlock his car, and halfway in he notices that Kiku is not getting into his car. He is strolling to the sidewalk in his coat and scarf, towards his house a few miles away. On a hot summer day, this sounds rather uncomfortable.

"Hey Kiku?" Heracles calls out. Kiku turns back, taking a few steps towards him and tilting his head in question. "Need a ride home?"

Kiku smiles, opening his mouth a bit before responding. "That is very kind of you, Karpusi-san, but it really is no trouble of me to walk home." He is flushed, unable to directly eye Heracles.

"Are you sure? I am passing by anyways, and you may over exert yourself on a hot day like today. I will be worried." Heracles responds, studying Kiku from head to toe. If you look really, really closely, you can see Heracles is a tiny bit pink as well.

However, Kiku is now trying to hide how rose he is now. His knees feel weak at the thought of Heracles' care. He purses his lips, "_I don't want him to be worried, but I don't want to leach either. He offered, and it would be rude of me to decline the hand he is holding out." _"Thank you very much Karpusi-san, I will take up your offer."

Kiku goes around to the passengers seat, noting the flag of Greece on his bumper, and a cross. He hops in the pre-millennium Toyota and fastens his seatbelt before the keys are even put in. Heracles starts the car, which is surprisingly well-kept. He backs out carefully, making it to the main road with ease.

Normally Kiku isn't around good drivers like Heracles. He himself has never driven, but his family and his neighbors happen to be horrible drivers. In no offense to them of course, he just doesn't feel at all safe when in the car with any of them.

When cruising down the road, Kiku checks out the interior of the vehicle. There is a cross on the dash for God's luck, and another Greek flag stickered above the radio. "It looks like you are Greek, is that correct?"

Heracles nods, not steering his thoughts far from driving. "Yes. I was not born in Greece, but my mother was." He toys at the white collar of his t-shirt, pulling out a religious necklace. It appears to be a silver cross held by dark string. "She was born in Créte, raised in the heart of Athens. Before I was born she moved to America, specifically northern California, where she made wine." They slow down at a stoplight before the market where he works. Heracles turns, digging through papers in his glove box. He hands Kiku an old, crumpled photo. "That's her, isn't she beautiful?"

With delicate fingers Kiku unfolds the yellowed parchment. It reveals a photo of a calm woman in a vineyard. She sat on a stump in a draping, off-white dress. Her thick, chestnut hair abundantly waved over her shoulders. On her lap was a young child, about age five or six in minimalist clothing. He fiddled with a silver cross wrapped around his neck and smiled with his mother's half-lidded eyes. Theres no question, that is young Heracles.

"Why yes, she is quite beautiful." Kiku answers. Heracles starts driving past the light now, into the open suburb. Kiku hands the photo back to Heracles, and he holds it close. Before long, they are pulling up to Kiku's house.

Kiku turns to him, giving a last, little bow. "Thank you very much for everything today Karpusi-san." He opens up the car door, stepping out. They both wave goodbye, and Kiku strolls into his house. While removing his scarf and coat, he watches for the hungry kitten, smiling at her rush to the door.

He starts preparing some extra ramen for her, and suddenly an important thought pops into his head. "_He's done me another favor. Oh no, he has done me another favor."_ Kiku puts a hand to his face. "_What am I supposed to do for him now? He seemed to enjoy the food today, perhaps I can make something in return for his generosity, again."_ The thought of returning to him gives Kiku butterflies in his stomach. "_I must, in order to stay even. Ok, I'll make him something then. What to make...?"_

**Kiku places both his elbows on the counter, watching Yuki chow down on her ramen. His mind thinks intently on what he could possibly make this mysterious man in return for his kindness. It is not an easy thing to come up with. Perhaps tomorrow's lunch?**

**Side notes: Sorry, looks like I forgot to mention I don't write in accents. You can deal.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

It's a normal Thursday morning for Heracles. He dozes off at his ancient cash register, watching around the store for any customers. There are a few elderly regulars hanging around the fruit aisle, but nobody really strikes his interest. Tino is texting at his station with a smile, probably with his husband. Everything is it's usual bland.

He kicks back in his stool, tracing the bottom lining of his white polo. Yesterday was pleasant, he hasn't gone out in a while. That Kiku, he was definitely kind, he reminded him of his mother a bit. His fingers twiddle the dark string hanging his cross on him. The little silver piece of his religion was given to him by his mother long, long ago. It's always been sacred to him, and whenever he speaks of her he grasps it with delicate hands.

And Kiku was a nice person. "_It's nice to know there are still kind people out there."_ Just as he is thinking about him, the glass entryway cracked open. Before Heracles could slowly gaze over, Kiku rushed up to his post. He was fast, appearing a bit flushed.

With a quick, soft tone Kiku tells him: "I would like to thank you very much for driving me home yesterday. Thank you for your generosity." He bows curtly, and before Heracles could reply, Kiku has gone out from where he came.

Heracles picks up the disposable plastic container, studying the tightly packed... sandwiches? He hasn't seen this particular Japanese dish ever in his life. Pale pieces of bread hold together crumb-coated pork pasted with some sort of exotic spice purée. It looks like something you could find in the pre-made dishes section of a busier supermarket, only more appetizing.

He averts his eyes up at the clock, seeing twenty minutes until lunch. He figures he'll eat now, it's not like the place is ever busy. Heracles pries out one of the still toasty sandwiches and starts eating it savoringly. "_It's not that bad..." _As it slides down to his stomach he can feel the warmth in his chest. With half-lidded eyes he continues consuming the dish.

Tino has paused his texting and is watching Heracles. It's quite particular to see him he eat lunch, he usually just rests through his lunch break. And that japanese man, he has seen him around here a couple times! He's so polite, and ohh what if they are together! The excitement gnaws at him, because they would be so cute! "Oh Mr. Herrrrracles! Who was that?"

"That's Kiku."

"Well I know that! I mean why did he give you food?" Tino asks playfully. "Are you two falling in love?! Aww come on come on are you?" His fingers intertwine, knuckles on his chin. There is joy glowing off his nordic complexion.

"I don't know." Heracles replies straight-faced, in his usual gentle tone. Tino looks a bit perplexed at his reaction. That certainly was not what he expected, but the again Heracles can be predictable yet still very shocking.

Heracles picks up the container, ready to grab the last of the three pieces. The front doors suddenly burst open, and a raging middle-eastern man storms in. His tanned skin is clothed with a green hoodie and low-cut jeans. He has short chestnut hair and a perfect, stubbly, chin-line. You can see the burning fire in his emerald pupils as he stares directly into Heracles' soul.

He swoops up to Heracles, grabbing his collar forcefully, whipping the container onto the floor. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you non-stop and I know you keep ignoring them!" He rages, looking Heracles straight in the eye. Heracles shows no fear whatsoever.

Heracles gazes to the floor. "Look what you did." The other guy scoffs, pursing his lips. Heracles gives him a look with those impudent, verdurous eyes of his. "What do you want Sadik."

Sadik tenses up, angrily raising his upper torso. With a flash of vexation he pushes Heracles back, moving away. "Why did I even bother showing up? I knew you would act like this! Fine, who needs you anyway!" He thrashes his well built arms around while exiting, knocking over carts and signs.

Heracles hasn't moved, he still stays motionless and half-lidded. Slowly he sighs and begins to kneel. Effortlessly he attempts to pick up his soiled lunch, moving it to the trash. "_What a shame, they were delicious. I don't think I'll be getting something like that anytime soon. Stupid Sadik, he always ruins everything."_ He grasps his cross, lightly boiling.

Tino has stayed still as well, but this time in shock. "Uh, Mr. Heracles?" Heracles gives him an irritated over-the-shoulder glance. "Who was that?" He has a slight tremble in his voice, but that's normal for Tino.

Heracles finishes someone cleaning up the spill. Without eye contact, he tells Tino: "Nobody." "_My step brother is such a hothead." _He returns to his register and relaxes back on his stool. In moments his eyes are shut and he is off to sleep.

It is six o' seven in the evening. He's late again. Kiku has been standing, ready to answer the door in cobalt flannel and dark slacks. It's not uncommon for Feliciano to be tardy when visiting, but Kiku is always prepared either way.

Six o' eight, the door is knocked on quickly, repeating. You can here the Italian through the door "Keeeeeeeeeeee Ke Kiku! Kiku, Kiku, Kiku! It's me~ Feliciano here to visit you!" Once the door is opened, Feliciano comes inside before Kiku can recite his greetings. He has big news.

"Ve~~~" He races to the kotatsu. "Come sit Kiku I can't hold it in much longer!" Kiku sits immediately, folding his legs under and watching the Italian contently. Normally Feliciano is peppy, but tonight his smile seems to glow even brighter. "_Let me guess, Ludwig, hai?"_

His face is a brilliant shade of crimson, making his ginger curls looks somewhat paler. He holds out his hand with pride. "Me and Ludwig are getting married!"

Kiku's dark eyes widen, his mouth ajar. What is he supposed to think? Thoughts can't seem to piece together. There is tingling in his hands, moving to his heart. "That's wonderful!"

"I know right?" Feliciano replies. "We're getting married next spring, and I've already picked out the colors and some guests and- Oh! Wait wait wait!" He moves to directly face Kiku, grabbing Kiku's pale hand with his two palms. It looks like he is about to propose himself!

Kiku backs up a bit, his hand a bit shaken. "Kiku," Feli starts, "Will you be our best man?" The way he asks is a bit cocky, but he keeps his goofy smile.

The japanese man stands up abruptly, touching his heart. "Really? Me? What an honor! Are you sure?" He asks. Feliciano nods quickly several times. "Well then thank you very much I will gladly be at your side." Kiku bows over in a very formal manor. His chest gives out a bit of a scream, telling him to pop back upright. His hands move over the pain, making his heart ache worse far more.

"You okay Kiku?" Feliciano asks, tilting his head a bit. Kiku nods with a smile. Of course he's okay!

"Ah, Vargas-kun I was wondering if you would like to start dinner?" He politely asks him. Feliciano grins as usual, marching into the familiar kitchen.

"PASTA~~~~~~!" They set up in the small cooking area, Feliciano begins to boil the water and look for spices. Kiku is reaching for his big box of dry noodles, surprised at its lack of weight. Yuki hops up on the counter, sniffing around. "Ahh~! You have a kitty!"

Kiku nods in reply, smiling a bit. "When did you get him! It's sooo cute!" Feli asks him.

"Well," Kiku starts, slightly flushed once more. "I found her on the street, but her owner came back to get her. Later the owner was very kind and gave her to me." He finishes, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"Eh? Kiku, you're blushing again! Who is he, do I know him? Is he as cute as his kitty?"

"Ah, Vargas-kun, I'm not sure you understand... While I will admit he is fairly handsome, we most definitely have no possibility of intimacy!" Kiku pauses for a moment, startled by his own slightly-raised tone. He breathes in, calming a bit and lowing his volume. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. But, not so many people are so open about, well..." "_being gay."_

Feliciano is still overjoyed. Kiku has a crush, how cute! "But Kiku, If you always act like that you will never find love!" The japanese man looks uneasy at the word, even though it flows so fluently from Feliciano's voice. "Is that all? You are acting weird, tell me tell me!"

Kiku rolls his shoulders, not successfully easing his tension. His dark pupils drop, swiveling around the floor in search for words that sound nothing less than professional. "We had some food-related occasions, but really it isn't anything suggestive whatsoever. Besides.."

He trails off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Feliciano still questions him. "I know you're shy Kiku, but other then that there isn't any problem! Don't worry you got the looks already!"

"Ah-" Kiku disregards that last part. He is even more flushed now, "That's not it Vargas-kun, it's just, he's probably not even gay..." His shaded locks brush over his eyes, hiding in discomfort.

"Why not?" Feliciano asks in another clueless tone. He is actually speaking fairly wisely, even if it does sound foolish. Kiku looks back up, slightly shocked at the expected reaction. "If I kept that attitude I wouldn't have fallen in love!" Again, that word. They multitask, about to shake the pasta into the boiling water.

"Wait a second!" The Italian shouts, louder than Kiku's comfort level. It leaves the japanese man startled. "I was about to say, we need tomatoes, so don't cook yet!"

Kiku sighs s bit. That's all? It gave him a little heart attack. "_Well why didn't you say so sooner?"_ "Ah I see, I don't have anymore, sorry."

"That's A- OK, mia bella!" He rushes for his coat, "We can just go get some it's not too late yet."

After a moment of hesitation, ready to counter banter, Kiku grabs his coat as well and they walk out the door. They begin to wander out, passing by a house or two, walking the few blocks to the supermarket. The streetlights of the quaint parking lot flash alive as they approach the store. Before entering Kiku has something to say more than the chit-chat they had been speaking. "Vargas-kun,"

"What is it Kiku?" Feliciano asks him, turning to face him.

Kiku glances over to the other side. "_Yes, I really should tell him.."_ His heart shakes a bit, so he spits out his words quietly. "The cat owner, he works here at the register."

They enter the front doors, and Feliciano leans over and asks in a whisper. "The blonde guy?" Kiku shakes his blushed head.

"The other one." He trails off. Feliciano scans the two registers, seeing Heracles half-dozed off from a profile angle. Heracles is still attired in his white work polo with his waved chestnut split ends brushing his defined shoulders. The italian immediately grins.

"AWW HE'S CUTE!"

Kiku instantly rushes to an unseeable aisle, Feliciano following behind. Heracles slowly turns to the loud, unfamiliar voice. After a moment, he closes his eyes and returns back onto his stool. Kiku is about to explode, his face a deep red. He grasps the cereal box hiding him tightly.

The two move about the store, Feliciano can't help but stare at 'Kiku's man-candy' with every chance he gets. Kiku continues to silently grab tomatoes and some extra ramen. When the time comes to check out the items, and the cashier, Kiku leads the way. He manages not to catch Heracles' attention, choosing Tino's lane behind his resting chair. Even then his heart is racing.

Feliciano follows him, making many well known "Ve~" noises. While Tino and Kiku quietly exchange the groceries, Feliciano watches Heracles' back, noting his fairly muscular build. Without Kiku's knowledge, Feli reaches over and taps that muscular shoulder of his.

Heracles blinks a few times, rotating to face this stranger. He looks at the Italian, as if waiting for him to say something. He does, quite abruptly. "Hello mister, I was just wondering if you were gay by any chance?"

Kiku's heart drops. He can't even think with the shock engulfing him. There is silence, one eating at him for hundreds of years. Silence that sounds so horrible, but a sickening thought of what he will say hurts just as much.

Feliciano keeps eye contact with the Greek man, impressed at his pupil's perfect color with his lightly tanned complexion. Heracles keeps a straight face. "Well, yes."

The Italian jumps back a bit, shocked. "Ve~? Most people aren't so open about it." Kiku is silently dying in front of Tino. Tino can tell, and is fanboying a bit, still scanning the ramen contently.

"I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about." He continues, in that soft, philosophical voice of his. "It doesn't matter." And with that, the last tomato has been paid for. Heracles turns back to his original facing.

Kiku is out the door in no time, holding the paper bag of groceries over his blush. Feliciano happy rushes out beside him. Tino smiles like a fool, just seeing them all so clueless. Never before has he been behind the scenes of something so interesting.

He looks to Heracles, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh Mr. Heracles?" he asks, attempting to catch him from another slumber. Heracles turns back sleepily once more.

"Yes?"

"You know, Kiku was just in here." Tino giggles. Heracles nods, he is aware of that. Tino stops, a bit confused. His voice continues with a little shake. "Did you not want to talk?"

Heracles shakes his head. "He didn't look like he wanted to talk, so I didn't."

**Tino hesitates to answer, still conflicted with thoughts. "Oh.." ****"****_Sometimes Mr. Heracles is too casual about things…"_**

**Side notes: The story is finally getting rolling! I hope you're enjoying it~**


	5. Chapter 5

5

After the evening's events, Heracles dozes off until closing time. Tino and him both exit after all the lights have been diminished, all the locks secured loosely. The Finish man waves as he exits the parking lot in his KIA, Heracles slowly waving in the near darkness. He is exhausted.

He sleepily wanders from block to block, tolling by each luminescent, passé streetlamp. For every light and bench passed, he grows more and more weary. His heavy eyes avert to wooden two-seater, held with rusted bronze posts. "_I'll sit for just a minute."_

Heracles tilts onto bench, seeing the stars above few rooftops. Grassy midnight hills flow with the summer breeze beyond this small town. The sky is so inky under those stars, kind of like one of his cats, Tama. Tama and Kiku have a lot in common, now that he thinks about it. Kiku has his cat-like nature, so independent yet timid. His head tips to the side, leading his body leisurely into a resting position. He is asleep before finishing his thought.

Feliciano raises his wine bottle, saluting whatever he is smiling so foolishly to. He rocks back and forth, rolling around imprudently. "Yeah and I never saw him again..." He trails off, starting his story with a finish. "My first love, still to this day." Leaning over to set down the empty wine on the kotatsu, he falls face-first onto the carpet, laughing. Kiku jumps back a bit, slightly concerned at his friend's current blood alcohol level. But this is not Feliciano's earliest appearance around Kiku while under the influence.

Kiku looks over to check the time, thinking about how Feliciano should really be getting home; Ludwig will be worried if he stays any longer. After tip-toeing around Feliciano, Kiku has grabbed his and Feli's shoes and coats. He smiles a bit, "I think it is time to go home now, Vargas-kun."

It takes a moment, but soon enough they are both wandering the lamplit road to a house just around the vacant street. Kiku keeps his distance, but still close enough to perhaps catch Feliciano if his careless walking turns into a trip. Only if he is to fall, though. They arrive at the end of the somewhat long, winding driveway to Feliciano and Ludwig's house. It his pale-sided, shingled in ivory with a grand white door and open-curtained windows. The lights are still on for the most part.

Feliciano is still giggling aimlessly. He plops onto the grassy front lawn near the porch. Kiku politely knocks on the door, knowing how to just loud enough to only bother Ludwig so he can hear. Some calm footsteps sound towards the door, then opened by a tall, well-built man covered in a ghostly layer of skin. His short blonde bangs are left down, instead of their usual slicked-back appearance and he is clothed in gray sweats and a tee.

He sighs, glancing over Kiku, onto the lawn. Looking back to Kiku, he tells him in a tortured, deep tone: "Thanks again Kiku." He smiles, walking over to help up his fiancé on the grass.

Kiku bows, smiling a bit. "Anytime, Ludwig-kun." He addresses Ludwig by his first name, not due to causality to his ex-co-worker, but because he has such difficulty pronouncing his last name. It would surely be more proper to keep it that way.

The door closes, leaving Kiku's chilly walk back to it's original near-black. He is guided by a near streetlamp. There appears to be someone on the bench. "_Who could it be, at this cool time of night? Perhaps someone I have met, for this town is so small." _As he wanders closer to the sleeper, he jumps in his recognition to him. Heracles rested so peacefully on that rough chair of wood. His brown curls are tangled lightly over his eyelids, over that angelic layer of silky skin. He breathes steadily, keeping a slight air brush of rose on his cheeks between little pants of air.

Kiku is troubled, unsure what to do at such a sight. "_But why is he sleeping out here? Oh no, is he homeless? Perhaps... Should I awake him?"_ He taps his foot, considering his options. "_Sooo cute though..." _Kiku snaps out of it. Yes, he should wake him up, but he can't seem to let the words come out. The breeze is still cool, and just seeing Heracles' exposed arms gives Kiku a chill. He doesn't want Heracles to get sick either, "_I mean, I wouldn't wish upon anyone to be sick..."_

Then suddenly an idea comes to mind, though he had considered it when he first approached Heracles at what seems like hours ago. It's only been two minutes. In the darkness Kiku quickly goes back to his house, later returning with something. He unfolds his bringing, a soft cotton blanket printed with dark flowers, and gently lies it across Heracles. It's a little short for him, but even in his sleep he appears content with it.

Kiku has shaky hands, his heart is pounding out of his chest. He is ready to go, but something eats at him. Is it the look on Heracles' face, that innocence? Is it the threat of midnight crime for him? Is it the fear of his illness now? Or something more? "_Of course not..!"_

He purses his lips, bargaining with himself. After much debate, Kiku reaches a point of defeat. On the sidewalk beside Heracles' rested head, Kiku slowly kneels onto his shins with his chin down. Occasionally he would glance back to his side, checking up on the sleeping Greek. He had not moved throughout the entire night, sleeping still like usual. Kiku would think he was dead, if he didn't breathe so steadily.

The breeze is steady, and cool. If it were not for the time of year, things would be freezing. But at such a late hour, there was an unexpected gust of wind that lasted a mere few seconds. Kiku jumped a bit in fear it would wake Heracles, and that would be awkward. Alas, he didn't waken. Clumps of hair tangled on his face now.

Kiku uncomfortably turned to him now in hesitation. The frozen tips of his pale, long fingers ever so gently brushed over those chestnut tangles, pulling them back to his ears one at a time. Heracles still hasn't moved a muscle, and the touch of pink steadily blushed in and out with his breaths. The cool air circles between his lightly parted lips. Kiku leisurely retreats his hand back, not averting his eyes. Oh what a sight it was for him.

In some time, the early summer sunshine begins to show through the horizon. Kiku stands now after sitting for so long, smiling lightly. Heracles will be just fine now. At this new hour, Kiku is finally returning home, ready to sleep for a few hours. It's a good thing he doesn't have to commute. Upon entering his home, he notes Yuki still sleeping on his blankets. He would hate to wake her, but he is just so sleepy. Gently he taps her awake, letting her jump off the bed. Before long, Kiku is down and resting after such a long night. It was worth it though...

**The sun is almost up, rising above the rooftops. Heracles feels the scratch of the bench on his arms, then something else. Something soft, and warm with a hint of a dryer sheet smell. He turns over, rolling the blanket with him to face away from the sun. The greek yawns, letting himself drift away for just a while longer. ****"****_Thank you Kiku."_**

**Side notes: Another short chapter, sorry! At least this one was pretty cute... **


	6. Chapter 6

6

Feliciano sluggishly stomps down the stairs, clothed in nothing more than a pair of bright red boxers. He holds his hand up, hiding the sunlight from his eyes. His head is still throbbing horribly after a long night of drinking. A bang sounds from the front door, and he covers his ears immediately. "_Ouchhhh!"_

Ludwig strolls inside, seeing his fiancée making a face. "Oh, sorry." He quietly announces, ready to close the curtains. He's been there numbers of times as well. After covering the windows, Feliciano approaches him, placing both hands atop Ludwig's shoulder.

He smiles, slicking back his greased blond locks. He bends his knees, moving down just a step for Feliciano to peck his cheek. Ludwig blushes just a touch, and leads the way to the kitchen.

After pouring two cups of coffee, one creamed one black, he joins Feliciano, who is face down on the short, pine, dining table. Feli moves one of his arms around the pine, feeling no sign of his breakfast. Ludwig rolls his eyes, "_Oh for God's sake."_ He moves back up, opening the fridge ajar.

His hand grabs a blue plastic container labeled 'Friday'. He places it in the microwave above the dishwasher, then removes it after a moment of heating. Finally he returns to the table and presents the container to Feliciano.

The Italian grabs his fork and breakfast, his head is finally up. Nothing wakes him more then morning pasta. He ruffles his ginger curls, smiling brightly. "Buon giorno~" "How was your morning cucciolo?"

Ludwig is still a bit stiff, unwinding after trimming the shrubs. "It was fine, ja. But I couldn't help but notice some guy sleeping down the street. I don't think I know him, but it was odd still."

"Ah? Some guy?" Feliciano questions, wondering. He knows many people, and in this neighborhood? It has to be no stranger. But who? He stands up, dashing over to the window. His head peaks around the curtains into the blinding light. It hits him like a blow to the head. But now he has seen that far off bench. "_Ah~ Those are Kiku's sheets!"_ And that long hair sticking out, is that the cashier from the grocery store? It must be!

Feliciano stumbles back, smiling after slamming his eyes shut. He races over to the phone in the kitchen, calling Kiku immediately. His face is mixed with excitement and joy, and a bit of annoyance after Kiku hasn't picked up the second time. "Who are you calling?" Ludwig asks.

"Kiku, I have to talk to him about this now!"

Ludwig pauses, not bothering to ask why. "Calm down, he's probably still sleeping in.".

The phone goes to voicemail for the third time, and Feliciano has quickly run out of patience. He drops the phone, letting it hang from the wall with it's twisted cord. Ludwig, stand up as he jumps out the door, telling him to get back here! It isn't right to go run over to a friend's in nothing but boxers!

_I'm still caught it this warm room, a tunnel of dark navy. Once again it will fade into carmine. There is this little light in my chest, one that keeps me from freezing in this desolate dream. It's pointless to search this wide tunnel, for we all know it will never stop. _

_I'll just remain here, curled into my luminescent chest, exposed without flaws. I'll just smile into my knees, keep my arms so weakly caressed around myself. Things are so pleasantly quiet in this place. But wait, what is that noise? What is that near-silent pitter-patter? This has never happened before, I have always been alone here..._

_My head will now avert up, so I can see who I am hiding from now. Who? My heart can only light up this path so far... The silhouette I see, it is not human. It is something much less fearful, pouncing up towards me. I see her, that is Yuki. That is my cat! Why of all places is she here, this dark, cold, wonderland?_

_She is almost here, beside me, which I honestly don't mind too much. But those pitter-patters, there is more than one set. What else is approaching? It's shadow, it's definitely human. Who else would be in here? I can almost see them, a male. His build, that hair, I know him. Why is he here, will he see me like this? We only just met, so why are you here? Nobody should be here! How could it be you? Go back, if you can you must go while you can!_

_He stopped, but why? Can he hear me? Ah- what is this? What is this black ooze, trickling upon me? It's only a drop? No, only the start. Up is a scary, ebony condensation. Why would I look up, I know better. Now it will pour._

_And down it rains that liquid, dimming what light I had left in me._

The sound of raindrops tap on the window, opening Kiku's eyes. That was an interesting night, to say the least. He shuffles over, uncomfortable after sleeping so roughly in his day clothes. Is his cell phone ringing? Yes, that must be it. It's all the way over on the kitchen table.

Kiku is now on his feet, going to the kitchen. Yuki is following him like always, she's such a cutie. He looked at his phone, blinking at the unknown number. How peculiar, it couldn't have been his work or neighbors, and nobody else really calls him. Huh. Kiku glances upward, seeing the rain stream against the window. "_I hope that Karpusi-san isn't still out there," _His thought cuts off. "_Maybe I should check just in case."_

He grabbed the nice little red umbrella near the door, opening it before stepping outside. It's chilly for a summer day. He wanders to the sidewalk in front of his lawn. The bench is clearly spotted, and nobody is there. That's nice to know. With a slight sense of relief, Kiku turns back to his house. When he re-enters, his phone is ringing once more.

Kiku removes his outside-shoes, placing them near the umbrella. Next he goes to the counter, grabbing his cell just a moment too late again. This time it was Feliciano's home calling, three times already. How is that even possible? Boy, he can be frantic. Kiku is about to call him back, but while dialing the front door is knocked on.

He sways the door slightly ajar, not seeing anyone. Kiku shakes his head a bit, opening the door wider. No, nobody is there. Then Feliciano turns the corner, looking quite cold in such skimpy crimson apparel. Kiku averts his eyes to the Italian's joyful morning face, ignoring his lack of decency. "Ah, Vargas-kun? Did you knock on my door?"

Feliciano blinks, not understanding. "Ve? I just got here!"

Kiku shakes his head once more, this morning is crazy. "R-right, please come inside." "_You must be freezing!"_ Kindly they both return back inside, Kiku grabbed Feliciano a sweater immediately. After he settled Feli in the living room with a blanket and the company of Yuki's fluffy presence. Once the tea is put on, he finally joins Feliciano for his much anticipated chat.

"So what happened last night Kiku?" Feliciano questions rather abruptly, smiling foolishly. "I don't think I remember that!"

Kiku blushes a bit, also slightly shocked. "Uh- You mean Heracles? How do you know?"

I saw him sleeping this morning with your blankets! Why was he out there, couldn't you have let him inside?"

Kiku puts his hands out, shaking them in rejection. "No, no." He stops. "Sorry, but it's not like that. I don't know why he was out there, but I couldn't wake him. So, I..." There is a little pause, and he tries to think of a reasonable thing to say. "I gave him the blanket."

Feliciano takes no time to analyze, he just smiles more. "Well, he must have left quickly, when I ran out he was gone! I wonder if he went to work? We should see him again!"

"Ah-! I don't know," Kiku gestures with his hands, "Perhaps I should keep my distance."

"But-" Feliciano starts. Kiku's phone is ringing again, and Kiku is a bit dumbfounded at how many times it has rung in so little time. He picks up, recognizing the contact.

"Konnichwa Ludwig-san." He listens, looking up at Feliciano. "Ah yes I see, here just a moment." Kiku holds it out to the Italian, and it is hesitatingly answered.

"H-hey cucclio, I was-" He is cut off, and is half-listening now on his end, making faces. "That's today? Why didn't you say so!" It seems now he is the one cutting the other end off. Feliciano hangs up quickly, handing the phone back to Kiku. "Sorry Kiku, I have to go! I gotta go to the city today, we are looking at wedding stuff." He smiles.

Kiku smiles in return, he understands. "Ah, before you go," He gets up, grabbing his umbrella "Stay safe."

Soon enough Feliciano has left, and Kiku is back to his morning routine: feed the cat, tidy up a bit, squeeze in some work on the computer, etc.

Tino is checking out some items for some guy, just finishing as Heracles waltz in. He appeared to be a bit soaked, holding a blanket over his shoulders. The tips of his hair are dripping and his eyes are their normal, half-lidded gaze. Heracles doesn't say a word, but Tino has already accepted his apology for coming in late. His answers are usually so curt, it wouldn't be of much use to ask.

The greek folds up that blanket, storing it under his register. His fingers caress a crumpled up note placed at his station. Tino speaks up "Oh, Mr. Heracles, that note is from Mr. Sadik. He came in looking for you this morning at opening."

Heracles takes no time to read it, he merely throws it in the garbage by the wooden stool. "Did he give you trouble, Tino?" He asks, speaking softly in his morning voice.

Tino shakes his head. He notices that that soaking outfit was the same outfit as yesterday, and sighs. "_That's Mr. Heracles for you." _After finishing his thought, be checks out for lunch.

**The day has only just begun.**


End file.
